As this sort of body fluid analysis fixture, as disclosed in Patent literature 1, there is a cartridge that is detachably attached to a micro blood cell counter main body. The cartridge is provided with: a measuring flow path that circulates a diluted sample blood; and a detecting part that is provided in the flow path and intended to measure the sample blood. Also, one end on an upstream side of the measuring flow path is provided with a capillary that quantitatively collects blood.
When the cartridge is used to measure the sample blood, the capillary is first stuck into a fingertip of a test subject to quantitatively collect blood into the capillary on the basis of a capillary phenomenon of the capillary. Subsequently, by sticking the capillary into a diluent liquid container that contains a diluent liquid, and then peeling a sealing film that seals an air hole provided through the diluent liquid container, the diluent liquid container is opened to the atmosphere to introduce the diluent liquid into the capillary.
The present inventor is now advancing the development of a cartridge having a mechanism that uses a penetrating member to penetrate the sealing film of the diluent liquid container.
For this purpose, a configuration in which the penetrating member is simply provided at a position facing the sealing film of the diluent liquid container to move the penetrating member back and forth with respect to the sealing film is considered; however, at the time of attaching the diluent liquid container, or subsequently moving the cartridge, the penetrating member may unexpectedly come into contact with the sealing film to penetrate it.